


RAPTURE IN DEATH

by embryonic_trite



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Book Parody, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryonic_trite/pseuds/embryonic_trite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Robin/Raven one shot based off one of my favorite novels. The books take place in the future and focus on a cop with a mysterious past and her husband, an ex-criminal who basically owns everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RAPTURE IN DEATH

**Author's Note:**

> 'The IN DEATH series, written by Nora Roberts under her pseudonym J. D. Robb, features NYPSD ("New York City Police and Security Department") Lieutenant Eve Dallas and her husband Roarke and is set in a mid-21st century New York City.' – GoodReads
> 
> It might be a little confusing to how I made the RobRae correlation, but I just couldn't help but think Raven is so similar to the cop because, like Raven, she has a dark past; she's reserved; and she's trying her best to help victims get justice. Dick's very similar to the husband because they both are very caring and compassionate, and they may plaster on a smile from time to time but inside they're hiding something equally as dark (and I'm referring to Comic!Dick because TT!Dick is a freaking brick wall).

Lieutenant Raven Roth looked uncharacteristically… cute. She had one leg down in the "butterfly" pose, and the other leg propped up her head to look at him. She hugged her leg against her breasts, the oversized sleeves of her cardigan were sliding down her arms. She wasn't smiling, but she was smirking. That was oddly cheerful of her - not to say Raven was particularly gloomy, she just wasn't usually this playful.

Dick Grayson, her faithful husband, sat next to her, feet rested calmly on their glass coffee table. He was facing his wife and running a hand through his newly-cut onyx hair. Some parts of him still couldn't believe that the woman before him was - is his wife… let alone the fact that he was married to a cop. His circus days taught him to be weary of cops (basically how not to get caught by them).

She tilted her head slightly, "So?"

He had been staring at her for so long he almost forgot her request. "I'm a little confused. Why do you want me to throw a party for Kori? She's your best friend."

"Because you are the face of… well everything," she reasoned, "If the press hear that Grayson is supporting some unknown party, they'll come by, therefore, Kori will get more exposure and opportunities. Besides, who wants to go to a party thrown by a nark?"

In reality, Dick would do anything for her without having to think about it, but his cool persona didn't want to make it so obvious. He loosened the tie around his neck and shrugged nonchalantly; "I don't see why not."

"I guess this is a good time to hit you with part two," she said (1) His eyebrows crinkled in confusion, silently waiting for her to continue. Raven exhaled calmly, "When Kori is up there performing… you have to perform with her." His eyes widened in shock - maybe fear.

She immediately responded, "Don't worry, Garth is making the costumes so you'll guys will look hella rad. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend and my husband look like fools. He mentioned something about rainbow sleeves."

"Raven I –" "The choreography is fairly simple," she continued to ignore his attempts at halting her, "And it's going to go perfectly with the solo you're going to sing. What do you say?"

He paused, his face remained the same, and said, "I have a lot of things to say… but the most polite response I can come up with right now is 'Hell no'."

Raven's lips puckered into a pout; Dick felt half guilty for causing the pout and half anxious to get a picture of the way her lower lip stuck out off the security cams. "C'mon Dick," she whined, and put her hand on his thigh, "You should do it - you're so powerful, so good-looking, so - " she watched the wheels turn in his head. "Which one was too far?"

"You little…" Dick muttered as he tackled Raven to the other side of the couch, straddling her with ease (Raven would've been harder to take down but Dick knew she was just being passive) and pinning her down by her wrists. He couldn't help but cherish the feeling of her torso shaking from laughter, the nice vibration against his chest.

"Aww! Little, gullible Dick," she said with a snicker, "God, I love you."

The minute his eyes widened, Raven didn't know if she stuck her foot that far down her throat. He lowered his head, fitting his head underneath her chin. He moved his hands from his wrists and wrapped it around her lower back. "You said it," he repeated into her skin.

"Dick what's - "

"You never say it" (2).

She closed her eyes and lightly pet his head, causing him to tighten her in his embrace. Raven whispered, "I… I'm sorry, but I'm trying. Sometimes it scares me because you're the first. And the only." (3)

He placed a small kiss on her collar bone. "I know… I just," he murmured, "I'm just… sometimes I worry you don't feel as strongly about me as I do you."

She drew small circles on his shoulder, "That's not it. Is there any way I can prove that to you?"

He leaned his head up and said, "There is one way," just before planting a passionately chaste kiss on her lips. Before he could move, she put her hands on his neck and pulled him back towards her, wrapping her arms around him as a way to cage him in. He didn't mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> (1) (2) (3) actual line from the book


End file.
